The price of oil energy is rising, and it is unlikely that the price will come down soon. The pollution caused by the burning of fossil fuels is worrisome. The continuing availability of fossil fuels is becoming questionable. Thus, it is imperative that the fuel economy of all vehicles that use fossil fuel to power them be enhanced whenever possible. Thus was born the idea of an Isotropic Recycling Engine.